Possible KazJun Quotes
by Divinely Ethereal
Summary: Title says it all, people. I was in a real melancholy mood when I thought this thing up.Plz R&R,people!


**Possible Notable Quotes**

_**A/N: I do not own Tekken. This is something I thought about when I was in Greece.**_

_**While I don't plan to write a Kaz/Jun fic in the near future, if I change my mind I **_

_**might use these.**_

**Kazuya Mishima**

(Tribute to Mother):" They say that the mother that rocks her child's craddle with her right hand, rocks the whole world with her left."

(To Father):" You wish that our places had been changed; that I had died and Mother had lived!"

(To Jun, annoyed at her nonstop sermons):" To _not speak_ is a virtue, woman!"

(To Jun, impressed by her courage):" You have more backbone than a hundred men, talking to me like that, woman, and for all the so-called _virtues_ that you so adamantly extol, courage is the _only _one that escapes hypocrisy; courage, woman, not _love_!"

" I cannot banish the voice that whispers to me from the deep recesses of my mind."

( Showing Jun his scar): " My soul, maimed and mutilated beyond what can defile human flesh, is burdened with a dark presence no man can bear."

(To Jun, with tortured eyes): " When I don't repulse you, when you can bear to look at my face, do you see weakness dancing upon my features?"

( To Jun, with forlorn longing): " It is selfish of me to want you, when I know as well as you do that I will _never deserve_ you."

( To Jun, explaining feud with Father): " A certain so-called _holy _book commands:_Honour Thy Father_. Jun, the God who demands this will have to send me to Hell without a second thought!"

(To Jun, disgusted at her naivety): " You live in fairy tales; abandon those empty idealogies!"

(To Jun, turning away from her tears):" Children cry, men and women endure; but even as a child I didn't possess that luxury."

( To Jun, with barely disguised happiness): " You never cease to surprise me, Kazama Jun, such outer toughness along with such tenderness in your bosom!"

( To Jun, with bitterness): " Now that you know what I have done, you must really despise me, Jun, think me the meanest creature to walk this Earth."

**Jun Kazama**

( To Kazuya, with defiance): " You have the power, Kazuya, to make this voice stop!"

( To Kazuya, with sympahy): " The darkness will continue to weigh you down if you insist on facing it alone."

( To Kazuya, with tenderness): " No, Kazuya; you may look tired and drawn, confused even, but certainly not weak. The contours of your face define true power and your eyes speak volumes."

( To Kazuya, with exasperation):" Why do you always deny yourself true happiness? Are you that wary because of some inner fear that life will conspire against you, to take away what you cherish?"

(To Kazuya, in gentle response): " Fairy tales are what sustain us, Kazuya. In times of despair, we remember that there were happier times, once upon a time."

(To Kazuya, with a wan smile): " There's a scared little child in every one of us, Kazuya."

(To Kazuya, with a radiant smile):" You're unpredictable yourself, Kazuya, so powerful,yet when I think of what you've given me, my heart just melts!"

(To Kazuya, with a blush):" You tell me that I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen, but I have to say that I'll never be quite as beautiful as your mother."

(To Kazuya, meeting his intense gaze):" When you look at me this way,I find myself drowning in the depths of your ebony eyes!"

(To Kazuya, in response to a concern he would never voice):" You're so handsome, Kazuya, more so than Lee, more so than anyone!"

(To Kazuya, as they stroll around a lake):" Look, Kazuya, do you see that black swan, with the white one in tow? Did you know that when swans mate, they stay together for life? Can we be like that?"

(To Kazuya, in response to his self -loathing comments): "Why should I think so Kazuya; why should it change anything? I don't condone you for what you've done, but I don't condemn you for it either. No-one would want to die that young. It's called self-preservation, and it's one of the most basic human instincts; like the desire to love and be loved!"

_**That's all I could think of. I must say it was uncomfortable to write some of that stuff...**_


End file.
